Undead Lover: Love ain't easy
by zombiekingalex
Summary: It's ain't easy being a human in love. It's even harder being a zombie in love with a human! Now a female hunter must find a way to confess her feeling to the one she loves or face utter destruction at his hands. However fear not because she does have help from an unlikely source, a mysterious man and his Witch companion. Next chapter in the Undead Lover series, remember to R&R!


**ATTENTION ALL! THIS IS AN UPDATED VERSION OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IT. I APOLOGIZE. **

I crrentl;y have no idea what to do for chapter to so I apologize. If you wish please leave a comment or idea in the comments for chapter 2 ideas.

Thank you and again sorry for not updating in so long

It was another day, another day of prowling for one lone female hunter as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop in search of something. A female hunter was a rare sight for, not just survivors, but for special infected as well. Most often than not if a human was to become a hunter they would normally have to be a guy. Though in this case, in this very rare case, a hunter was 'born' a female.

The female hunter was like most hunters; the only real difference was her behavior and even that was different from normal special infected, this hunter was protecting someone, but not just someone, a human!

The fact that it was a human she was protecting came, not only as shock, but an absolute outrage to the other special infected! Whenever she came across another infected they attacked her, dug their boney hands, claws, whatever worked, into her flesh in retaliation.

"How dare she love a human" one of the special infected growled right before plunging their gigantic fist into the hunter's stomach. Thinking back on it, that special infected must have been a tank or a charger, either way the hunter had barely walked away from that fight alive. She still had cracked ribs to this day and some of her organs which were puncture due to many attempts on her life, now refused to work. In fact the only organs that worked right now we're that of her left lung, her heart, and of course, her sexual organs, but they weren't much help if any. What good would a uterus do in a fight with a tank?

Regardless today was a new day and as if too add to the positives, it was sunny out. The female hunter always enjoyed the sunshine. Did she live somewhere where there was lots of sun before becoming a hunter? The thought had crossed her mind many times when she thought back to before the infection; however none of these fragmented memories helped her remember who she used to be.

'Perhaps something happened to my memory when I was infected, no…it happened before that, I'm sure of that' the female hunter thought as she continued on from rooftop to rooftop.

A few minutes later the female hunter decided to take a rest, there was only so much air her damaged lungs could pump into her. She took this moment to lower the hood of her grey hoodie, which most hunters never did! It was like some sort of rule amongst hunters, though she was an outcast so what did she care?

As the female hunter's hood fell to her shoulders, revealing her long dark brown hair and her bright red eyes, the female hunter let out a long yet prominent exhale. The hunter's red eyes sparkled somewhat in the glowing sunlight as a cool wind began to blow, causing the female's hunter's long hair to blown out from its sport inside the hunter's hoddie.

'Oh damn; now I have to tuck my hair back before anyone sees' the female hunter groaned as she quickly tried to tuck her hair back into her hoodie. However, unaware to the female hunter, another hunter had managed to creep onto the roof, having masked its footsteps with the sound of the wind blowing.

'Got you bitch' suddenly the female hunter was knocked to the ground. 'You're gonna pay for protecting a human' the hunter growled as it tried to stab the female hunter with its claw, however luckily this female hunter was a lot fast than the hunter had first anticipated! The female hunter quickly turned the tables on the hunter and began to slash the hunter with her own claws; it was about time she got some pay back instead of always being on the defensive!

In a matter of moments the hunter was dead, its face having been completely slashed off, leaving nothing left then a gory pile on the rooftop.

The hunter took in a small breath, trying to regain her breath as she looked back at the carcass of her attacker. 'Disgusting' the female hunter thought to herself as she continued to tuck her hair back into her hood. She quickly looked around and after recovering the scent of the one she was tracking she quickly resumed her chase.

Several very long minutes later the hunter had found what she was looking for. It was that of the person which the hunter had been protecting. Granted she never let the man see her for obvious reasons but still the hunter thought that if she could somehow help the man, then maybe he could help her.

It was a thought anyway, not really a solid one but a thought at least. Did the hunter love the man? Was it love at first sight? Or was it because the man looked plenty tasty and the hunter wanted him all to herself when the time came? The hunter honestly did not know. She decided that it was best not to question it, too much thought can make a hunter get sloppy and she really didn't want that.

The hunter quickly snapped out of her trance and ran to the edge of the building. There the hunter took one last breath before looking down, today was going to be a very special day after all, not that the hunter knew.

Down below their lied a human, his clothing partially torn due to a previous run in with a hunter, not the one above mind you, but a different one! He was wearing a yellow t-shirt and dark blue colored pants both articles of clothing were moderately torn as explained above, but it was sunny outside and warm at that so the human didn't mind. The human had an average build, he wasn't as strong as some of the other survivors of the city but he could handle himself in a fight. Beside the man there was a weapon, it was that of a small black machine gun. The fire power wasn't much but its firing speed more than made up for it.

Regardless the human was armed which made protecting him a little bit easier yet also a little bit more dangerous for the female hunter above. She was happy that he could defend himself but a little scared that she might end up getting shot by accident while trying to protect him. The thought of getting shot crossed the hunter's mind, it made her shutter.

Being infected didn't do anything for the pain; it didn't numb it like most people would think. Popular culture would be wrong on that accord! In actuality a zombie was just as susceptible to bullets as a normal human. The only difference is that when you're an infected your brain processes it slower, at least for most infected it does. The only exception to this would be the tanks which have a lot more muscle than humanly possible. Of all the times the female hunter had seen a tank, whenever it was in battle the tanks didn't seem to feel pain. At least they didn't seem like it. This hunter wasn't about find out, not any time soon at least!

The hunter decided to push the thought away for now and returned to looking at the human, only to find him gone!

'Where'd he go? What happened? Did something get him while I wasn't looking' the female hunter thought, panic beginning to set in. The hunter quickly leapt downward, using a nearby fire escape for a landing platform before finally touching down on the concrete floor of the alleyway.

The hunter looked around, no signs of struggle or bloodshed, no infected had done battle here, not today at least. The hunter sniffed the air, her sense of smell had increased due to the infection and right now she was trying to pin point the man's scent. Almost like a dog she sniffed the ground where the man had slept the night before.

'Found it!' the hunter mentally cheered while physically letting out a small cry of satisfaction. She had found the human's scent and now began to track him, quickly scaling the building behind her via the fire escape, and making it to the rooftop. However before she could make it to the next rooftop a sudden and very memorable roar pierced the female hunter's ears just like so many times it had done before.

The hunter quickly dodge-rolled out of the way as a taxi cab flew over head. The hunter quickly dove into a nearby alleyway just as another car came flying over head.

Down bellow a battle was far underway and in fact nearing the end! A group of humans, one girl and three men, were fighting against what seemed like endless monsters of the former living aka common infected. Common infected were just your average zombies yet unfortunately for them they had little to no mind other than a strange horde or pack mentality which is why you usually see so many wander together in groups not to mention the huge and I do mean HUGE pack that is the Horde.

Regardless this battle was almost over, the humans were far outnumbered and even with their Aka's and pipe bombs they couldn't stand up to the power of a tank as it grabbed one of the humans and tore him, it was one of the male survivors and he seemed really old, in half much to the human's comrade's horror!

The female hunter eagerly turned away and continued on her way only to spot her target as down bellow. 'Oh shit is he going after them?' the hunter would be 100% right on that one. Indeed the human was on his way to the street, having heard a radio message yesterday about an evacuation point up atop a nearby hospital. However the transmission didn't say when it would happen just that it would happen soon, hence why the human was willing to take a risk like the main streets.

'No! Don't go out there' the female hunter roared and almost instantly regretted it as the human immediately looked around and spotted the female hunter just out of sight atop a nearby building. Immediately the human pointed his gun at the hunter and took aim only for the hunter to suddenly leap down and pin the man to the ground. 'No, please. You have to be quiet' the hunter warned but all the human heard was incomprehensible growling.

"Get off of me, you bitch" the human shouted, accidently firing his gun which clipped the female hunter's chest. The female hunter winced in pain causing the human to get free and punch her in the face, sending her into a wall. However before the human could finish off the hunter the alleyway was suddenly filled with common infected giving the female hunter enough time to escape.

'Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT' the female hunter cried, tears streaming down her face, as she hastily made her way back onto the roof which is where she collapsed and passed out due to the pain.

…

"Hello" a voice exclaimed, causing the female hunter to awaken and bolt away only to land on the edge of the building and slip. However before the female hunter could fall to her death a boney hand grabbed her by the arm and quickly pulled her back onto the roof.

"Easy now" explained the voice from before as the female hunter made her way safely back onto the roof only to see that of a fully clothed Witch and even stranger a human garbed in a black long coat.

'Who are you' the female hunter growled ready to tear the two in half in am moment's notice however the man in the long coat simply sat down and pulled out something from his coat.

"Hot chocolate?" ask the human as he pulled out a metallic red colored thermos and soon poured out some strange liquid, possibly hot chocolate, into the cup part of the thermos.

'W-who are you? Why did you help me' the female hunter growled.

"…" the human didn't answer and simply took a sip from the cup before patting his hand on the ground beside him, signaling for the hunter to take a seat beside him. However the female hunter was still uneasy and decided to repeat her question.

'Who are you?' the hunter asked, this time sounding more insistent. Again the human didn't reply and instead continued to take a drink from his cup. 'Grrr! Stop drinking that shit and answer me damn it' the female hunter demanded smacking the cup from the human's hand causing it to bounce atop the roof before coming to a full stop about two feet behind the man.

"Take it easy" the human explained calmly, as if the hunter had never slapped the cup away.

'Easy?! GAHHH' the female hunter growled grabbing the human by the neck. 'I should kill you where you stand!'

"So why don't you" the human asked?

'Because…because I-'

"Because you can't do it is it because that bullet wound in your side is hurting so much? I can fix that if you let me go" the human explained. It was true the hunter was still in pain, the sudden appearance of the human and the witch had switched her focus but now…

'AGH! My side' the hunter winced, suddenly letting go of the human and instead turned her hand to the bullet wound as if covering it up would help it…it really didn't. Immediately the human snapped his fingers and the witch, he had long been a companion to, ran to his side, gripping a red fabric bag in her bony claws.

"Thank you" the human explained as the witch handed him the bag "Now hold still please. I can't heal you if you don't stop fidgeting." The female hunter nods and the human quickly opened the health pack and knees down besides the hunter. "Hmm…looks like the bullet only grazed you but still…" the human mumbled aloud "but it looks like it your wound is infected."

'Wait what?' the hunter winced only for the human to crack a smile.

"Just messing with you, your entire body's infected so nothing to worry about besides this gunshot wound" the human explained through a chuckle. The female hunter was not amused and let out a annoyed growl before suddenly yelping as the human had stuck a needle into her flesh.

'Watch it' the female hunter growled.

"Sorry just I don't have any anesthetic and besides drugs don't work on our kind" the human explained a bit morbidly as he continued to thread his needle through the female hunter's flesh. An eerie smile crossed the human's face; it was the type of smile a horror movie killer gets right before he plunged his knife into his victim. The kind of smile that haunts you in your darkest memories no matter how hard you try to forget it! The female hunter gulped, this human scared her, she wanted to run but found that she couldn't, the female hunter quickly glanced up to see that of the witch from before! The female hunter tried to move her arms but she found that the witch who she now noticed was garbed in a nurse's outfit…of sorts, it was blood and stained red but looked like it was still well taken care off almost as if the outfit was some sort of treasure to the witch. Odd thoughts aside the female hunter continued to struggle much to the human's annoyance.

"Stop it" the human ordered and immediately the female hunter found a two bony fingers directly above her eyes, ready to come down at the human's call. The female hunter gulped and stopped all movement immediately allowing the human to finally finish as removed the needle from the female hunter's flesh for the last time. "There all done, and only fifteen stitches. Not a bad job I might add…even with all your fidgeting and whining" the human explained sweat dropping as the female hunter finally was free from the witches

"Now that you're all patched up how's about we talk about that human, you know the one who shot you" the human explained.

'How do you know?' the female hunter growled still a bit soar from the forced surgery.

"We were watching you" the human explained as he pulled something out from his coat, a radio! It was a miniature radio, the kind you'd pick up at a convenient store for about five bucks. "I heard there was some sort of sanctuary out there, away from all these monsters…er no offense" the human apologized but the female hunter shook her head.

'No that's alright. I am a monster there's no denying it' she said rather grimly as she took a look at her bloodied and zombiefied hands.

"Anyway, my… compatriot shall we say, and I are willing to make a deal. You like that human don't you?" suddenly the female hunter's face flushed a dark said of red. "As I thought" the human said smiling.

'Heh heh' the sound of a strange chuckle echoed in the female hunter's ear. She quickly turned her head to see that of the witch chuckling softly.

'Oh shut up' the female hunter growled embarrassed beyond belief. The witch quickly put up her hands in a defensive manner as if she was expecting to be hit to which the female hunter raised a brow to. 'Wait I'm not gonna-'but the witch quickly backed away and quickly hid behind the human.

"Hey its okay, no one's going to hurt you" the human explained sincerely as he brushed his hand through the witch's dirty blond hair before proceeding to give the witch a gentle yet comforting hug.

'…' the witch calmly embraced the hug and then whispered something that the female hunter couldn't hear nor would she understand if she did hear. The human nodded as the witch's lips stopped moving signaling the end of their 'conversation'.

The human turned his head back towards the female hunter and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that, she's doesn't take to being yelled at well." The human explained in a apologetic manner.

"Is that because she's a witch?" the female hunter asked interrupting the human before he could speak more. The human didn't take to kindly to that little 'insult' as he put it and quickly grabbed the hunter by the neck before proceeding to dangle her over the rooftop batman style!

"You know I didn't have to help you! I could've just let you bleed out and die on this roof top like so many others." The human growled as if he was some enraged beast, he sounded similar to that of an enraged tank's voice only a lot softer.

'I-I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry' the female hunter cried choking on her words due to the human's death grip! The human nodded and quickly brought the hunter back onto the roof before releasing his monstrous grip. 'what*gasp* the h*gasp*-hell was that for' the female hunter gasped trying to regain her breath.

"A longtime ago, back when I used to travel around with three humans, they used to go around, grabbing or as they put it 'witch huntin'. You know what these three did when they found a witch?" the human asked as if looking for an answer.

'How would I know?' the female hunter retorted 'Do I look human to you?'

"…" the human gripped his fist and gave the hunter a glare before continuing his story "…anyway. When those three found a witch do you know what they did?"

'What fuck her?' the female hunter said sarcastically but she couldn't be more right.

"Correct, only it wasn't mutual. They'd rape the witch until it was nothing more than their meat puppet" the human explained instantly shutting the female hunter up for the rest of the story!

"One day they found a witch, this one right beside me" the human explained gesturing to his female companion "and you know what they did? They tried to break her, broke ever one of her fingers, and proceeded to rape her…until I snapped. I killed them; put a bullet in every one of them even after they were already dead!"

'…' the female human was speechless and so the human just continued talking.

"Now if you would be so kind as to listen and not talk I'll help your sorry ass save the one you love!" the female hunter gulped as human looked her dead in the face.

'Yes sir' she exclaimed putting up a salute as if she was in the military.

"Okay so listen up…"

…


End file.
